


Friendship & Basketball

by shirasade



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [7]
Category: 2 Moons 2 The Series, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, wild doctors gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: Day 7. Word prompt: sports.





	Friendship & Basketball

For a variety of reasons - most of them connected with certain brand-new boyfriends - the Wild Doctors hadn't played basketball in a while, so one Friday Forth announced that they'd meet for a friendly the next morning. 

"No excuses allowed," he cut off Pha, who'd opened his mouth, doubtlessly to protest the sanctity of Saturday brunch with Wayo. "I already cleared it with your better halves."

"Better? I give you better!" Kit grumbled immediately. "And how is it fair that _you_ get to spend time with _your_ boyfriend?"

"Don't worry, Kitty-Kat." Forth patted his friend on the head and quickly ducked behind Beam in order to avoid Kit's answering kick. "Ming said he'd join us. And Yo will be watching, I'm sure, so don't get your knickers in a twist either, Pha. I just want us to spend time together - it's how I met the three of you, after all."

"Underneath your tough guy exterior you're really a big marshmallow." Beam pressed a kiss to his cheek, and Forth melted a little on the inside, the way he always did when his boyfriend showed affection in public.

Embracing him from behind, he smirked. "Well, this marshmallow will kick your asses tomorrow."


End file.
